VF-29G
The VF-29G is a fifth generation Variable Fighter in service of the UNSC Air Force and Navy. It is primarily a Air and Space supremacy fighter. Its high cost and maintenance has been brought down somewhat by streamlining of the UNSC Variable Fighter program. Origin The VF-29 "Kairos" was an effort by both the UNSC and UCR to develop a highly advanced Variable Fighter. By 2558 the variable fighter completed trials and moved into limited production. It saw action during the Wraith conflict and some minor skirmishes. In 2572 when the Vagans went to war with the UCR the Kairos saw heavy action. Many UCR and coalition Kairos were lost due to how quick the fighter had aged; its weaponry was insufficient against the Vagan forces, the experimental armor was easily penetrated and the performance was generally inferior. The plane was withdrawn from combat after heavy losses. Durandal Before the fallout between the UEG and UCR the two had planned to inittate the KairosNEXT advanced fighter program. Before this could happen however both nations severed their ties and the 29 was briefly forgotten in favor of the VF-30. Combat record ISAF UCR-UEG War Covenant CAS get! Nippon Invasion Cornerian subjugation Technology and Combat characteristics Highly advanced variable fighter with a wide range of equipment to complete any mission. As a lesson from the Kairos, it is an excellent fighter possessing very good acceleration, maneuverability and high tolerance air frame. Ideally, it should never need to see its enemies but even in close ranges the VF-29 Specifications (VF-29E) General Characteristics :Crew - 1 pilot :Length - 18.4 Meters :Wingspan - 16.5 meters :Height - 5.2 meters :Empty weight - 13,600 kg :Loaded weight - 22,500 kg :Maximum takeoff weight - 40,000 kg :Fuel - 25 years :Powerplant - 2x P&W F-450-200 Thermonuclear engines :Speed - 2,740 km/h in combat *9,900 km/h in intercept Standard armament **1x GAU-75F Heavy beampod **1x Pulse laser (head mounted) **2x 30mm Vampyr cannons **2x M11 Combat Knifes **2x Oerlikon 20mm cannons (wrist mount) **18x AIM-50XR Mk. VII **13x Hardpoints Other **Mk. 31 125mm Sniper System **GAU-75C Close Assault Weapon System **20x ST/Medusa micro missiles 40/pod **19x ASGM-10 missiles **4x Kali AGM-79 LRASM **Various 250kg - 2000 kg bombs **1x Type-3 Plasma Charge Projector **15x MITV pods **12x Rocket pods (8 rockets/pod) **7x HAVOK tactical nukes Avionics :FAE fire control AI :AN/APG-500 :Trident-DWS Link :ICS Pilot Survivability Unit :Contact & Energy Shields (Reference: 5 volleys of direct Apoc fire) :Z-3050 countermeasure unit Variants *VF-29A *VF-29B *VF-29C *VF-29D This variant is equipped with a 75mm gunpod instead of the 55. It also has 4 additional hardpoints for ordnance, total of sixteen. Other significant changes include the engines being flatter and compact, removal of physical tails and the rear cannons have been placed into the wings - following the 30's style. These planes are also distinguished by their plain grey colour. *VF-29 Secace - Technology demonstrator and performance craft used by UNSC Navy demonstration teams. *VF-29E: Incorporates new engines, folding wings and arrestor hook. Reduced wingspan and clipped delta wings instead of forward swept. VF-29G: Further improvements to the thermonuclear engines. The 29G incorporates some illicitly acquired technology from the CMF to combating gravity related stress on the airframe and pilot. File:DX-CHogokin-Macross-Frontier-YF-29-Durandal-Valkyrie-Alto-Saotome-Type-Updated-Images-03.jpg File:Spd_20120411203126_b.jpg File:EBSb7UWUEAA1qk8.jpg File:EBSb8qOU4AEnsf9.jpg File:Vf_29_macross_frontier_by_kwokkinyuen-d4r4q78.jpg|300px Category:Mecha Category:Planes